


글쎄

by vvishop



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	글쎄

민호 일은 7시가 넘어야 끝났다. 조금 더 길어질 때도 있었다. 해는 넘어가고 정확히 언제 끝나는지 몰랐으므로 토마스는 로비에 있다 차로 나왔다. 로비에서 끝나는 걸 기다렸던 적도 있었는데 화장실 간 사이 민호가 집으로 가버려서 6시 반 넘어가면 토마스는 신진대사조차 어쩔 줄 모르고 민호를 기다렸다. 민호가 나오면 토마스는 민호를 차에 태워서 민호 집으로 데려다 주었다. 민호는 혼자 살았다. 부모는 살았는지 죽었는지 어딨는지 토마스한테 말도 없었다. 토마스가 민호를 집에 데려다주고 차에서 슬금슬금 나오면 민호는. 태워다줘서 고마워. 한 마디만 남기고 들어가버렸다. 쥐어 짜낸 목소리로. 들어가면 안 돼? 물어도 봤지만 민호가 문을 닫으며 남긴 말은 한 마디였다. 뭐하게.  
뉴트는 이야기를 들으며 어이없어했다. 뭐하다니. 뭐하긴. 토마스는 눈가가 붉었다. 뉴트. 뉴트. 뉴트는 토마스 손목을 그러쥐고는. 응. 응. 손바닥에 손목에 입술을 축축하게 눌렀다. 뉴트는 토마스의 허벅지를 고쳐쥐고 궁금해했다. 그 새낀 왜 그러지. 토마스는 고개만 저었다. 민호. 뉴트는 한숨을 쉬었다. 그래. 그 새끼. 깡말라 손에 뼈가 다 보였다. 뉴트는 깍지를 끼웠다. 붙었다 떨어지는 소리 사이로 혀차는 소리가 절로 나왔다. 원래도 말랐지만 아랫입술까지도 깨물면 알 정도로 얇아졌다. 엉덩이를 움켜쥐니 가뿐하게 허리가 들렸다. 허벅지에 반쯤 얹어두고 뉴트는 녹녹하게 굴었다. 예뻐. 야해. 힘들어? 조금만.  
민호는 뉴트가 하는 말을 묵묵히 듣고 있었다. 좆도 없는 미친 새끼야. 걔가 얼마나 널 좋아하는 줄 알기나 하냐. 매일 아침 출근시켜주고 데리러도 오고 사다 바친 거야 안받은게 반이어도 뭐뭐 있었는지 기억도 잘 안날 정도면 앞에서 얼굴이 붉어지고 말도 못하는 걸 빼더라도 당사자는 모를 수가 없었다. 뉴트의 이런 말을 들은 것도 처음이 아니라서 민호는 이제 그러려니 했다. 나올 때가 된 레파토리가 있었다. 뉴트의 담배연기가 훅 부서졌다. 그냥 해봐. 제발. 좋다니까? 살살 녹아. 민호는 이쯤 듣고 있으면 덧붙여서 돌려주고 싶었다. 꺼져. 이 좆만 있는 싸이코 새끼야. 생각만 하고 말지만. 사이클은 끝나지 않을 것처럼 물려있었다. 토마스는 민호를 쫓아다니고, 민호는 적당히 이용하다 내치고, 토마스는 울다 만 얼굴로 뉴트와 섹스하고, 뉴트는 민호를 비난했다. 남들 보기에는 짐작도 안가서 커다란 카테고리 안에 넣기 딱 좋았다. 친한가 보네 언저리 즈음.  
뉴트가 가르쳐서 토마스가 어렵게 민호에게 물어봤던 날이었다. 들어가서 차 한 잔 주면 안 돼? 민호는 영 탐탁찮게 봤다. 너 차 마시냐? 토마스는 핸들만 꼭 쥐었다. 마디가 하얘져서 민호는 토마스를 툭 쳤다. 술 마시러 가자. 잽싸게 차에서 내리던 새까만 머리통이 스윽 반쯤 도로 들어왔다. 그 개새끼도 오라 그래. 뉴트 자리는 민호 앞에 앉은 토마스 옆이었다. 토마스는 민호를 넋놓고 보다가 눈이 잔에 생긴 입술 자국으로 내려갔다가 어지러웠다. 뉴트는 토마스가 이것도 좋고 저것도 예쁘다고 칭찬을 해댔다. 술을 물처럼 마시고 깜박깜박 조는 토마스는 나무벽에 기댔다. 민호는 프레츨 과자를 만지며 술집 텔레비전으로 경기 중계를 봤다. 뉴트가 과자 보울을 제 쪽으로 당겼다. 민호 눈은 텔레비전에서 떨어지지 않았다. 혼잣말이 들으란 것처럼 다정도 했다. 술 센데 이렇게 됐네. 흐물흐물 기댄 머리가 반대쪽 어깨로 쪼르륵 굴러왔다. 소금 덩어리 씹히는 소리가 바삭바삭했다. 스코어가 바뀌는 화면에 술집이 들썩였다. 뉴트는 어깨를 내주고 왼손으로 술잔을 쥐고 있었다. 신경을 끄려고 해도 워낙에 치고 들어와서 안 물어볼 수가 없었다. 왜 그냥 니 꺼 하지? 뉴트의 이마에 실금이 갔다. 글쎄. 마디가 큼직한 손이 톡 떨어지려는 머리통을 익숙하게 밀어 올렸다. 곧 한쪽 입가만 씨익. 이미 내 껀데. 선수들이 줄줄이 홈으로 돌아왔다. 쩡쩡 건배 소리가 바를 울렸다. 뉴트가 거미처럼 잔을 들었다. 앞의 잔이 허탈하게 툭 맞부딪혔다.


End file.
